Emmett's Secret
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: A fluffy song-fic. Emmett spends a few hours with Nessie and Esme, and reveals a fun secret!


Emmett's Secret

Summary: Esme finds out Emmett's secret, and the joy it brings to one member of the Cullen family. One-shot. Post-BD. If you've never heard Sam Cooke, check it out. I personally think you will become as much of a fan as Emmett. PLEASE read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Emmett's POV

I really don't know how it happened. Carlisle has some super-long surgery to do today, and Rose, Jasper, and Alice are out shopping, leaving me, Bella, Edward, and Esme at home with Nessie. But now Bella and Edward want to go hunting, and are asking ME to watch the kid. Me. Ok, now I know that I am fairly intelligent, but this is ME we're talking about. I say this much to Bella, who shrugs and reminds me that Esme will be around. I sigh, but agree. Stupid, stupid man. That's how it all started, and if Esme EVER says a word to anyone, I'll...I don't know, but it won't be pretty. But anyway, I HAVE agreed to watch Nessie, and really, how bad can it be? Aren't little kids supposed to take naps around this time of day, anyway? So I have agreed, and Bellward, as I call them (just don't tell Rose, 'cause she'll kill me) have gone, and I think Esme is upstairs. I'm alone with Nessie, and we're standing in the TV room. She smiles up at me, and I hate to admit it, but my heart kind of melts. I do love my niece, but it's still hard to recover from all of this; I am getting too old to fight with Rose, and I am half-tempted to ask Carlisle to swipe a kid from the hospital just to make her shut up. So I have sent her off with Alice and Jasper, hoping that a shop will curb her baby lust long enough for ME to lust after HER. I look at Ness, and smile back.

"Hey, kiddo. What do you want to do today until Mom and Dad get here? Or at least Aunt Rose?" She smiles bigger.

"Music." Kid lives for music; Rose and Edward might as well play piano all day for her, she loves it that much.

"Is the radio Ok? I'm sorry that I can't play piano like Rose or Daddy, or even guitar like Uncle Jazz, but I can dance. Wanna see?" She nods, seriously. I fish around the CDs, looking for something not too stupid and corny, but not too loud; I think Esme is working, and I don't want to disturb her until Nessie does something I can't deal with. I am embarrassed by some of the music we have in this house; this HAS to be Alice's or something; I mean, Barry Manilow? Really? And the Juno soundtrack? I think thats Bella's, actually. I bypass my music; I don't want to scare Nessie with the raw power of Johnny Rotten, but I seriously consider Esme's weird '60's music. Then I spot a CD that I like, but if you tell anyone I listen to it, I will paper-cut you in front of Jasper, OK? I stick the CD into the stereo, and turn it up a little. It's Sam Cooke; I *think* the CD is Carlisle's, but it could be Rose's. I am not sure, but his music is actually good. I flip through the songs until I find the one I like to dance to called, "Everybody Likes to Cha-Cha-Cha." I pick her up, and settle her onto my hip, holding her hands in mine, and I begin to dance the cha-cha-cha. You see, I minored in modern dance when I was at college before Rose changed me. The football coach made us learn it because it helped us to be more graceful on the ball field. It is one of my deepest, darkest secrets, and not even Rose knows how well I can dance, but I will share it with Nessie because I know she will not rat me out, or harass me for all of eternity about it.

_Everybody loves the Cha Cha Cha_

_Little Children like to Cha Cha Cha_

_They like to Cha Cha Cha_

_They like to Cha Cha Cha_

_Everybody likes to Cha Cha Cha_

_Took my baby to the hop last night_

_And what to my surprise_

_when we got there, she hit me with the news_

_right between the eyes_

_She said she couldn't do the Cha Cha Cha_

_She said she couldn't do the Cha Cha cha_

_My baby couldn't do the Cha cha cha_

As I am dancing, Nessie begins to laugh, and sway to the music. Oh, to be a fly on the wall right now; but I continue because at least the kid is happy, right?

_told her not to worry, they played some other dance_

_But we sat there for an hour and a half_

_And we never got a chance_

_For, every song they played was the cha cha cha_

_Every song they played was the Cha Cha Cha_

_Tom Dooley, Tea for Two, Cha cha Cha_

_Every number was the Cha Cha Cha_

_I told her not to worry, there is only one thing we can do_

_Baby, if you let me take you by the hand_

_I'm gonna teach this dance to you_

_Then I taught her, 1-2 Cha Cha Cha_

_and up now, back now, turn now,'Cross now,_

_I taught my baby how to Cha Cha Cha_

Nessie and I are both in hysterics; I am spinning and swaying to the jazzy beat of the song when I hear a low, female giggle coming from the doorway. I stop immediately, and turn towards the sound. It is Esme, who looks both amused and surprised. Nessie has stopped laughing, and we are both looking guilty. I look at Esme witheringly.

"I minored in modern dance when I was in college. Please, please don't tell the others. I couldn't live it down." She nods.

"Ok, Emmett. I promise I won't say a word. But really, modern dance?"

"Yeah, the football coach made us all do it. Thought it'd make us more graceful." I set Nessie down on the couch, and extend a hand to Esme. She smiles, but takes it. Unfortunately, the song has ended, but the next one is a good one, too, so I lead Esme to the center of the room while Nessie claps and Sam sings "Twistin' the Night Away"

_Let me tell you bout a place _

_somewhere up-a New York way_

_where the people are so gay_

_Twistin' the night away._

We spin and four step for a few moments, and Nessie giggles and claps, until a familiar car engine pulls into the driveway. I stop spinning Esme, and turn off the stereo. Esme kisses my cheek and thanks me for the dance, and heads for the stairs. I flip on the TV to the ball game just in time to see Carlisle striding in, Alice, Jasper, and Rose behind him. I try to appear very interested in the game, but Nessie keeps looking at me and giggling. Rose smiles and asks Esme what is going on.

"Oh, Bella and Edward went off for some couple time, so Emmett and I were entertaining Nessie. " Rose shrugs and picks up the baby and sits next to me. Thankfully, Nessie starts to nod off as Alice says that she swears she heard music playing.

"Yes, I had the radio on, upstairs," Esme is lying for me, and I shoot her a grateful look. Thankfully for me, Alice tires of the conversation and drags Jazz upstairs. Esme asks Carlisle if he's ever heard Sam Cook, and when he says he has, she excuses them upstairs with the CD. I think she will tell Carlisle; I guess that is OK, but I have to remind her that if she mentions this to anyone besides him, I will be VERY mad. I trust Esme, though, and I am 110% sure she will not betray me. I turn my attention to the TV, and there I remain until the whole family is back. No one knows my secret except two special girls, and I think I'm OK with that. I smile to myself when Esme comes downstairs humming Sam Cooke. Today was a good day, and I surprise myself by offering to watch Nessie anytime Bella and Edward need alone time. I think they are surprised too, but take me up on my offer when Esme reassures them that everything was fine.

Later that day, when the family has settled down, and Nessie has eaten and gone to bed, I shoo the others out of the living room, and ask Rose to dance with me. I don't show her my skill, but I think she liked it.


End file.
